


Resistance: Plot bunnies

by theonemaye



Series: Love is our resistance [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hospitals, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not BBC Mary Morstan, POV Mary Morstan, Swearing, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 22:59:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2168448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonemaye/pseuds/theonemaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Compendio de escenas perdidas, alternativas y/o adicionales dentro del universo del fic <i>Resistance</i>, sin orden cronológico, ni lógico, ni nada establecido.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. El día que Sherlock fue dado de alta

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lenayuri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenayuri/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Resistance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2167806) by [theonemaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonemaye/pseuds/theonemaye). 



> Un fic con escenas aisladas deja muchos vacíos, y mis musas a veces son tan lindas (y tan troles) como para no dejarme hacer nada más hasta que llene esos vacíos. Así que ¡más del universo _Resistance_ , yeiii! Por supuesto, disfrutarás mucho más de estas historias si ya has leído el [fic original](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2167806/) (el cual está completo) así que, ¡a clavarle el diente!

Todos cuanto le habían acompañado esos funestos días le deseaban buena suerte a él y a Sherlock.

—Mucha suerte con Sherlock —había dicho Christina, la enfermera de los lunes, miércoles y sábados.

—Espero que ahora sí puedan ser felices —le había deseado Josefine, la de los martes, jueves y domingos.

—Sólo dile la verdad, John. Todo saldrá bien —le había aconsejado Claudette, la enfermera suplente que le acompañaba los viernes y cuando alguna de las otras dos no podía llegar a su turno.

—Achúchense hasta que se les olvide su nombre —sugirió Carlos, el chico español que atendía en la cafetería de la clínica.

—Y si todo sale bien, ¡queremos detalles! —Habían dicho todos a la vez, reunidos en la oficina de Louise, la de recursos humanos, que se había enterado de la historia por medio de Bruce, el de la recepción.

Básicamente toda la clínica estaba enterada de la historia de John y Sherlock, y todos concordaban en el mismo punto: ¿Cómo demonios esperaron tanto para declararse?

Honestamente, John se hacía la misma pregunta.


	2. El día que Mary se enteró de todo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi Mary no es como la Mary de la BBC. Mi Mary es mejor ;)

“ _Tenemos que hablar. Voy para allá._ ”

Mary leyó el mensaje tan pronto llegó a su móvil y algo similar a un “te lo dije” resonó en el fondo de su cabeza, con un timbre alarmantemente parecido al tono de voz de su mejor amiga.

— ¡Mierda! —Exclamó por lo bajo, corriendo a cambiarse el pijama por un atuendo decente. Si esta era la hecatombe largamente anunciada al menos lo recibiría bien vestida.

Mary Morstan era muchas cosas, pero no era una tonta. Sabía perfectamente en lo que se estaba metiendo cuando comenzó a salir con John, sobre todo luego de que John se abriera con ella con respecto a su fallecido “mejor amigo”.

Si había algo que estaba claro para ella era que Sherlock había sido muchas cosas para John y que ninguna de ellas encajaba en la categoría de “amigo”: John le obligaba a comer y se preocupaba por su salud, John prefería estar con él que con nadie más en el mundo (mujeres incluidas), John le defendía a capa y espada aún después de muerto… Y lo más impresionante, John había estado a punto de suicidarse porque su mejor amigo se había suicidado. Si John “Tres Continentes” Watson no había estado perdidamente enamorado de su fallecido mejor amigo, Mary dejaría de llamarse Mary y Londres dejaría de llamarse Londres.

La mujer no era de mente cerrada, mucho menos siendo enfermera de emergencias y habiendo visto tantas cosas en su vida. Si su novio John tenía una bisexualidad latente - y algo negada - y había estado enamorado de un hombre sin darse cuenta, eso no era impedimento suficiente para hacerla desistir de su idea de estar con él.

John era amable, inteligente, con un temperamento de los mil demonios pero el más honesto de los hombres que Mary hubiera conocido en su vida. Decir que su sexualidad condicionaba sus virtudes era como decir que el color del cielo nocturno condicionaba su basta inmensidad. Una completa tontería.

Entonces Mary decidió aceptarle, apoyarle, visitar la tumba del fallecido _casi_ _ex_ y disfrutar de su relación con John a plenitud. Todo eso hasta que al _casi_ _ex_ se le ocurrió resucitar.

Ese día Mary tenía una cita con John en un elegante restaurante, en la que estaba segura de que el buen doctor le pediría matrimonio. Sin embargo, a la mujer le fue imposibledejar la clínica y las líneas telefónicas por alguna razón no le dejaban comunicarse con su novio, así que desistió, rogó que John no se enojara demasiado y siguió trabajando.

Cuando llegó a su casa, pasada la media noche, John la estaba esperando con cara de haber visto un fantasma, pues de cierta manera así había sido. Acababa de ver a Sherlock vivito y coleando, apareciéndose en el mismo restaurante en el cual la pareja tenía reservaciones.

John no quería comer, no podía dormir y todo lo que hacía era estar sentado en el sofá de la sala y mirar al vacío. Mary trató de hacer que le contara como se había sentido y más detalles de lo que se habían dicho pero John no parecía escucharla y la mujer estuvo a punto de llamar de emergencia a Ella, la terapeuta de John,  para preguntarle qué más podía hacer.

Cerca del amanecer, el doctor al fin se levantó de su asiento, le dio un ausente beso en la mejilla y se metió en la ducha por no menos de un par de horas. Mary no pudo evitar asomarse varias veces para asegurarse de que no hubiera cometido alguna tontería.

Después de eso, John se vistió con uno de los pijamas que tenía en casa de Mary y le pidió a su novia que se recostara con él en la cama, a lo que ella no supo cómo negarse. El doctor se volvió un ovillo y se acurrucó en su pecho, y Mary no supo que hacer más que abrazarle y acariciarle el cabello hasta que ambos se quedaron dormidos. O al menos Mary se quedó dormida, pero nunca supo a ciencia cierta si su novio pudo conciliar el sueño.

Después de ese día las cosas no mejoraron. John se comportaba como si nada hubiera cambiado, pero andaba por la vida sin vivirla realmente. Hacía todo en modo zombie, fingiendo hasta engañarlos a todos y hacerlos pensar que estaba bien.

Pero a Mary no podía engañarla.

La mujer sabía lo que pasaba, y aunque se odiaba por admitirlo, también sabía que lo que su novio necesitaba era a cierto detective con complejo de Jesucristo. Así que ideó un plan de acción.

Comenzó por dejar revistas y periódicos casualmente esparcidos por su casa y por la clínica, todos con reportajes de los nuevos casos del fulano Sherlock Holmes. John sonreía cada vez que leía las noticias o veía las escasas fotos, y poco tiempo después al doctor le dio por hacerse un libro de recortes del que él seguramente juraba que nadie sabía nada.

Luego de eso John comenzó a mejorar un poco, pero Mary sabía que no era suficiente. Era _obvio_ que lo que John necesitaba era correr irresponsablemente por Londres de la mano del huraño detective, y - aunque no le gustara admitirlo - Mary prefería compartir a _su John_ que perderle.

Y una noche, casi tres meses después del regreso del detective, Mary salió temprano de la clínica y se encaminó al 221b de la calle Baker con la firme convicción de darle a entender a Holmes que ella no era como las demás mujeres que habían pasado por la vida de John pero que le ayudaría a recuperar su amistad si eso era lo que a John lo hacía feliz. Una semana después, John accedió a verse con Sherlock, y después de allí las cosas mejoraron.

Hasta que la boda comenzó a acercarse, John tuvo que salir disparado de su antiguo departamento y en vez de quedarse con ella en su casa decidió irse a pasar las tres últimas semanas antes de la boda en el antiguo piso que compartiera con Sherlock.

— ¡Mierda! —Dijo Mary aquella vez, y a menos de veinticuatro horas de haberlo dicho, recibió el mensaje que la hizo decirlo de nuevo.

Desde el comienzo algo le dijo que lo de John viviendo bajo el mismo techo que Sherlock no era una buena idea, pero se dijo a si misma que si las cosas entre ella y el doctor no prosperaban por causa de su _casi ex_ , John simplemente no era el hombre para ella.

Aunque nunca pensó que la tormenta se desatara tan rápido.

El sonido de llaves en la puerta la hizo salir de su ensimismamiento. Se levantó del sofá y adoptó la pose más solemne que pudo, al tiempo que John cruzaba el umbral. Decidió que al mal paso darle prisa.

— ¿Fuiste tú o fue él? —Preguntó sin perder tiempo, justo cuando John comenzaba a caminar hacia ella.

— ¿Qué-? —Preguntó John de vuelta, frunciendo el ceño y ladeando la cabeza. Seguramente no esperaba que Mary supiera de qué iba todo.

— ¿Qué si fuiste tú quién confesó o fue él? —Repitió— ¿O se dieron cuenta al mismo tiempo? — _Porque son un par de idiotas_ , completó para sus adentros.

—Me besó —confesó el doctor, y Mary sintió como si alguien le hubiera vaciado una cubeta de hielo dentro del estómago. Intentó que no se le notara—. Y después se fue sin decir nada más… ¿Cómo es qué-?

—Y le correspondiste —no era una pregunta. Por supuesto que no era una pregunta. De no haberle correspondido, de no haber sentido _algo_ , John jamás la habría despertado en medio de la madrugada con un “tenemos que hablar”.

—Mary, yo-

—Te diste cuenta por fin de que llevas años enamorado de Sherlock, y de que aunque lo que sientes por mí es verdadero, lo que sientes por él es _algo má_ s. Así que ya no puedes casarte conmigo… ¿Es eso?

Las palabras salieron de su boca casi sin pensarlas, y la enfermera se preguntó desde cuando las tendría guardadas y listas para disparar. Se pateó mentalmente por dejar que todo llegara a tal extremo.

— ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

—Desde que a _Jesucristo Súper Estrella_ le dio por resucitar.

—Lo siento mucho, Mary. De verdad.

—No lo sientas —dijo la mujer, dándose cuenta de que no lo decía solo por decirlo—. Perdiste al amor de tu vida y luego lo recuperaste. Es un milagro que hayas tardado tanto en cancelar la boda.

—Soy un imbécil por hacerte esto.

—Lo eres… —convino Mary, sonriendo para su propia sorpresa— Un imbécil que terminará de pagar el viaje de luna de miel y me dará los boletos para irme junto con Janine a Fiji, mientras él busca a su amor verdadero debajo de cada puente de la ciudad.

John la miró como si no diera crédito a lo que escuchaba. Quizás no creyera lo que Mary le estaba diciendo o tal vez pensaba que la enfermera armaría un gran drama en vez de entenderle y apoyarle.

— ¿Me estás dando… tu bendición? —Preguntó anonadado.

—Te estoy dando una deuda que pagar. Y la libertad de corretear a tu hombre loco hasta el fin del mundo si eso es lo que te hace feliz… ¡Ve a buscarle, tigre! —Agregó, al ver que John no se movía, y no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se apoderó de sus labios cuando su ex prometido le sonrió antes de salir del departamento.

Sabía que esto era lo mejor para todos - ella incluida - y aunque se sentía un poco triste por toda la situación, imaginarse tumbada junto con Janine , debajo de alguna palmera, bebiendo agua de coco y con un par de atractivos muchachos masajeándole los pies, le hacía sentirse extrañamente animada.

Tomó su móvil, y escribió un nuevo mensaje para John:

“Y no vuelvas aquí si no es con un detective consultor en una mano y mis pasajes de avión en la otra.”

Oprimió enviar, y marcó el número de Janine para contarle del cambio de planes.


End file.
